H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 26: A Twist in the Tail
A Twist in the Tail is the 26th and final episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Dr. Denman has discovered the girls' secret and trapped them on Mako Island. Their only chance to avoid being exposed is to use the lunar eclipse to give up their powers forever! Plot Zane tells Rikki that Denman and his father have photographic evidence of mermaids and the girls freak. Denman lures Lewis to her boat in a bid to get the girls to follow. It works and when the girls surface at the Moon Pool, Denman is there waiting for them and traps them. Zane too is there – totally gobsmacked that Rikki is one of the mermaids. When Denman zeroes in on the girls to do some testing Zane sneaks off to get Lewis who helps him free the girls. Denman and Harrison are livid. Miss Chatham tells the girls that people will keep hunting for them unless they give up their powers – they can do it tonight in the moon pool during the lunar eclipse. They do. Suddenly in the moon pool the girls have legs again. But are Emma, Cleo and Rikki’s powers really gone forever? Or have they just pulled off a surprising twist? Trivia *This is the last episode of season 1, also the last episode to air in 2006. *The girls are trapped at Mako. *The girls' secret is revealed to Zane eventually leading to the end of his relationship with Rikki. *Lewis and Zane work together once again, this time to save the girls. *The last appearances of Dr. Linda Denman, Miss Chatham, and Harrison Bennett for unknown reasons. *When Cleo attacks Denman, she uses her left hand when she normally uses her right. *The actor Steve Harman from H2O's spin-off series Mako: Island of Secrets plays crew member. *The girls temopary lose their tails and powers in this episode. *This episode reveals that Emma and Zane known each other since they were three years old. Allusions Notes * In the U.S. both episodes 25 (Dr. Danger) and 26 (A Twist In The Tail) were aired as an one hour event entitled "Revealed". Quotes :(Lewis opens gates under Moon Pool, where girls are trapped) :Dr. Denman: What was that?! :Rikki: That was sound of - goodbye! Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Harrison Bennett - Joss McWilliam *Linda Denman - Lara Cox *Greg - Chas Green *Crew Member #1 - Steve Harman *Louise Chatham - Christine Amor Gallery H2O Zane bound and gagged by Lewis.png File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:Mermaids Trapped.jpg File:Bscap222.jpg File:Using Powers.jpg 1x26 powers.jpg File:Giving Away Their Power.jpg S01E26.jpg File:Mermaids Confronting Denman.jpg File:Back of the house, connected with the sea-1.png File:Lewis Lifted With Hydrokinesis.png File:Hydrokinesis in action.jpg File:Dr. Denmen 1.png File:Cleo Powers.png File:Miss Chatham Smiling.png File:Cleo And Emma (3).jpg File:Lunar Eclipse.png File:Rikki in Limited Transformation (2).jpg File:Cleo in Bathtub.jpg File:Bscap302.jpg File:Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg Behind the scenes 1x26 phoebe behind the scenes.jpg phoebe in the bathroom 1x26 behind the scenes.jpg Best friends.jpg Video pl:Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water